The Middle Of The Beginning
by Zerberuz
Summary: Deidara finds himself waking in his room in the brothel, only to find it painted in blood from one of his now dead costumers. (Hurt/Romance/Historic?) Pairing: Tendo(Pain)xDeidara.
1. Intro

Uhm so yeah, I'm quite new at this but I wanted to try my best to maybe make a good one. Maybe people will even like it, who knows really?  
...Oh, I hope you like it and I do not own any of the characters, Bye.

* * *

Sharp stones cutting into flesh as they were thrown, destoying the pretty face that was facing the ground. How did this happen? How will it end? With **DEATH** was what his the mind said, hearing another voice inside of his head. A painful and goresome death...nothing you have ever experienced before. This made the long haired blonde chuckle silently, he was not surprised to hear the voice inside of his head nor it's anwser. The chuckle went unsurprisingly unheard by the loud crowd gathered around to stone him before he would be taken to the royal prison.  
'There is no escaping this, it seems. My fate is sealed.'

The man lifts his head, not showing any fear or sorrow on his beautiful young face refusing to take any blame for what he had supposingly done even if he did not remember any of what had happened. He tenses up when feeling one of the stones fly by his face and cut his cheek, the wound soon after releasing crimson red blood, the same color as his dirty yet still elegant Kimono.  
He did admite to himself that he indeed was afraid, not of death but of the pain he did not deserve. He didn't want to suffer for a crime that he had not commited nor had any part in, if anything he would want to know who or what that had killed one of his dearest costumers.  
But no one would listen, not to him, not a whore even a highclass one...not even the most wanted geisha in the buisness. He would not be forgiven for "killing" a young noble.

The blood was still fresh in his mind, the morning light had made it so more memorable to his his mind, making it look brighter to the eye. It was everywhere, the floor...the walls...his clothes...  
The only memory left in his mind from the day before was him serving the man the house best sake and being more or less forsed to join him when the man refused to drink alone. After that it quickly got strangly fuzzy and soon after everything just went...blank, the only hint left being a faint memory of far away noises and sickening sounds.  
He slowly lifts his head despite the still loud yelling and throwing of many rocks against him, he turns his head and looks at the red stained sheet lying over what looks like a mans corpse, it's feet sticking out from underneath it, exposing it's deathly gray skin.  
'Chikushodo-dono...'

One of his favorites, a pushy but quite gentleman in the end. He liked to talk about everything and nothing, about his dreams and plans. Every now and then he would talk about buying him out of the brothel after hours of pleasing him in bed. Never will he now know if the sweet talk were true or a lie made up in the moment...but sometimes he liked to believe...that his word were prehaps maybe true.  
He gasps out loud when a especially large stone hits his forhead, making it throb painfully and drawing out held back tears from the corner of his eyes.

Not a second later he feels himself getting pulled up to his feet and something being yelled near his ears, which immidently gets lost in the throbing pain in his head.  
He starts to get pulled, pulled away from the shouting crowd and Chikoshodo-dono's body, making him realize it was finally time...they were taking him to the royal prison.  
This...was probably the last chance he'll get to see the sky until his execuction day. He lifts his head up to look at the clear sky. The sight of blue gets sucked in by his unfocused eyes, tears pouring down from them as he savoirs the image.  
When he finally was satisfied with what he got to see he looks back at the crowd, his eyes widening slightly when seeing the same colored hair as the dead man...was that...

The new man steps out of the crowd and against him, the people around stepping away from him.  
"Deidara. Guard, Let Deidara go at this instanse." The man orders with a superior tone in his voice, the guards that was holding the man called Deidara immidently lets the already badly hurt blonde go.  
Deidara soon sees feet step infront of him, making him lift his head again to look at the newly arrived man. He quickly sucks in his breath in a mix of emotions as the man crouches down infront of him and carefully grabs Deidara's chin.  
"...Tendo-dono..." Deidara says.

Tendo as the man was called stares into his clear blue eyes in silence, his orange, short hair drawing attention and fear from the crowd as it was a sign of noble blood running through his veins.  
After a few minutes he opens his mouth and speaks in silent rage.  
"Why did you kill my brother?"  
Deidara widens his eyes, pain and fear of losing this persons trust too, the emotions running clear through his eyes.  
" I...I didn-..!?"

He ss immidently silenced by a strike to the side of his face, his vision blurrying once again but still aware when the dead man brother stands up infront of him.  
"Bring him to my home...I'll get the truth out of him." He says to the guards as he turns and starts to make his way back to what can only be assumed to be the way against his home. The guards quickly grabs Deidara by his arms again, not wanting to anger the man by being slow to follow. They more or less drags the blonde on the road, dirt and small stones digging into his newly made wounds.  
Near his limit, Deidara takes a last lingering look at the mans tall back with pained eyes...the man he had fallen for against his will, the man that had his heart in a iron grip...the man that was blaming him for his brother death...  
"...Tendo-dono..."  
He utters his name a last time as a try to get his attention before he is forsed into the sweet darkness of his already tortured mind.  
But the story is only beginning...

* * *

Ok...I know it's really messy and I'll try harder, I'll also clean it up some other day. Sowwy... QAQ

Feel free to review ^^"

30/01/17 Finally cleaned it up a little, I hope it's a little better now.


	2. Chapter 1

So...I made the first chapter tonight...I hope it's good enough... QAQ  
So...I don't own any characters...Bye...

* * *

The singing of birds was always the first thing that reached his ears in the moment and the only thing that seemed to always keep his mind at peace.  
It was morning and like usual he could also hear the sound of people waking up around the house, the younger girls making their rounds to wake up the older ones with little trouble, it was something they had been doing for a long time after all. Soon a young petite girl opens the door to his room, gently sliding the door open as if afraid she was disturbing him. He did understand her worry, it had been a long night as he has been staying up later then usual to entertain a costumer that were too drunk to leave on his own. This was of course not the first time the man had been this drunk as it was a normal thing that tended to happen everytime he came to visit the brothel, so it was neither a surprise when a few of his servants came later that night to escort him back to his home.

"Deidara-san...is it alright for me to come in?" The small girl says, still looking worried.  
The blonde smiles softly and gently makes a gesture for her to come in.  
"Of course, I was already awake and I have gotten more then enough of sleep..." He says.  
The girl smiles and nods her small head before getting up from her sitting position by the door. She hurries into the room and closes the door gently behind herself, making Deidara sit up on his futon.  
As he turns to look at her again he notices the girl's light blush when seeing his exposed chest, his kimono loose from a night of sleeping. It was quite amusing how she never seemed to get used to it. He soon sends a smile to his lips once again and lightly places a hand on her head, petting it.  
This only manage to of course make her blush brighter when she realizes she once again had been caughted staring at his smooth white skin, he didn't blame her...he was after all the only male prostitute in the brothel and he was the quite rare thing in the business.

"Kurona-chan?" He says with a amused smile, seemingly snapping her out of her embarrassment.  
"Ah...Yes, Deidara-san..." She nods shyly and carefully sits down behind him with a elegantly flower painted brush in her hand. She soon starts to gently brush through his long silky blonde locks in silence, this was a routine for them and something that they were long used to. Deidara glances at the mirror in his room, seeing his on reflection and also Kurona's troubled expression.  
"...Is something the matter?" He says, making her stop with what she was doing.  
"Eh?" she says with what can only get described as confusion, sending another smile to his lips.  
"You seem to be thinking about something quite hard...mind telling me?" He says, the smile still lingering on his lips as he sees the girl hesitate before opening her mouth with a shy expression.  
"I was just wondering...how Deidara-san ended up here...in this place..?"

He blinks once, then twice before chuckling softly.  
"Was that what you wanted to ask me the other week too?" He says with a amused expression, looking at her through the mirror and immediately noticing the soft hint of pink on her cheeks again.  
"The others always gets angry when I ask them...I didn't want that..." Her blush getting replaced with a sad look.  
"..." This makes him sigh softly and look forward for a moment at nothing particular.  
"They are far too sensitive..." He glances over his shoulder to glance at her with yet another smile.  
"You should not be afraid to ask, it's a normal thing to be curious about, especially as a child..." He see her expression change from, shock to a shy smile like she had just gotten praised.  
Deidara turns his head back again when seeing this, thinking about his anwser for a moment.  
"...it's nothing out of the ordinary really..." He starts.  
"My parents were poor and in desperate need for food. So they sold me to a man that handled slaves as a last choice of survival. The man soon after sold me to this brothel after getting me cleaned up..."  
It was indeed no special story, it was after all the same for the a lot of people...the only thing out of the ordinary would be that he was a male instead of female...but with a figure looking far closer to a woman's and with beautiful exotic colors and looks he was told he was sold for quite a high price.

He had never had any trouble getting costumers and got more or less hated by the women in the brothel for sometimes "stealing" their costumers when they somehow caughted sight of him. In the beginning he was very surprised with how many that was fine with being with a man but he soon got over it, it was something normal now. Now, he was only visited by wealthy men or the ones who could pay the money to be with him, making him the most wanted geisha in the capital. He never knew how he got his exotic looks, it was more then a mystery to him as he clearly remembered both his parent being quite the ordinary looking people. But it was not like he never would get to know...Though there was a rumor going around...or a theory that his mother got raped by a man from another land and that is how he got his looks.  
"...dara-san...?" Deidara blinks awake from his thoughts when finally noticing Kurona's voice near him, making him turn his head lightly to look at her.  
"Yes?" She most had talked to him for a while now without him noticing , making him feel quite bad for not paying attention to her until now. His guilt went of course unnoticed by the young girl as she only looked at him with a faint smile.

"Which Kimono would you like for today?" She says and gently stand up, probably going to get what he would ask for as his waist long golden hair seemed to already been brushed through neatly.  
He carefully removes the covers from his body and stands up to make it easier for her to dress him.  
"Who's my guest today?"  
Kurona flushes lightly when getting reminded of who it were, immediately making it known to him who it were.  
"Chikushodo-dono...Will be arriving later this evening and has demanded your time Deidara-san..." This once again makes him smile, the obvious and innocent crush she had for the man quite adorable, not that he could blame her...he was a very well liked and handsome man after all.  
"Prepare the dark blue one with the golden lotus flowers, he said once he liked it." Kurona eagerly nods and puts it out before starting to undress him from the Kimono he had slept in. It doesn't take long for him to get fully dressed again with the help of the young girl, making him sit down so she could starts putting up his hair.  
"Deidara-san...I forgot to tell you about something..." She says shyly, making him send her a curious look.  
"Oh? And what might that be?" She meets his eyes in the mirror as she continues.  
"It seems like Chikushodo-dono will be bringing someone with him today..." This new information makes him look up in interest as it was quite rare the costumers to bring guests with them to the brothel.  
"Do you know who it might be?" He says curiously.  
"...The mistress said something about a brother..."

* * *

Reviews are always welcome...and I'm once again sorry for bad grammar...Please don't kill me...

01/30/17 Clean-up


	3. Chapter 2

So another chapter, it's kinda late...so it's probably really messy...But I fix it some other day...I think QAQ  
I don't own any of the character...and I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

The day had past normally and he went about it like he usualy did all while the curious thought stayed in his mind. Kurona mentioned that Chikushodo would bring his brother with him to the brothel and he couldn't help but for what reason. Without any anwser to his curious questions he starts to prepare himself for his guests, soon he might get some anwsers from the man himself instead of trying to figure it out on his own. He walks to his room in deep thoughts and looks at himself in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of order with his outside, it was after all a very important part of his job to look pleasent to the eye for his costumers. He nods at himself when not finding any flaw with his looks and carefully grabs his shamisen just at the moment he hears a light knock on his door. He turn to look at it only to see Kurona with a very happy look on her face, making it easy for him to know what she was there for.  
"Chikushodo-dono and his brother has arrived, Deidara-san..." She says with a light blush on her cheeks.

Deidara smiles softly at her.  
"The usual room?" He asks her.  
"Ah...Yes." She shyly says with a nod.  
"Good, prepare some tea and bring it to the room when it's done...and don't forget we need three cups this evening." He remind her, not wanting her to embarres herself infront of a new potential costumer. She nods again and quickly hurries away to prepare the tea as been told, clearly eager to see her innocent crush once again. Deidara sighs quietly before smiling as he starts making his way to one of the larger guest rooms, knowing it was there his guests were this evening.

It doesn't take long for him to arrive to the room and then carefully sitting down on his knees infront of the door before he opens his mouth to announce his presence.  
"May I come in Chikushodo-dono?" He speaks softly, already knowing his answer from so many other time he had asked the exact same question.  
"Of course Dear." He hears from the other side of the door. Deidara nods and carefully gets up again to slide open the door, his eyes immediately meeting Chikushodo once the door was open. He was of course aware of the second person in the room, but he was his costumer and it was important to always acknowledge them first. He is immediately met by a smile from the man, like always...he really was a charming man. He matches Chikushodo's smile with his own soft one before he gets up to walk into the room, sliding the door shut behind himself.

Deidara gracefully makes his way over to the brothers, the room beautifully decorated and clearly only for the most valuable of guests that visits the brothel. He carefully sits down by the table with the two men and once again looks at his lover for the day.  
"I have missed you Chikushodo-dono, I thought that you might had gotten bored of me." Deidara says with a faint suggestive smile and gently puts a hand on his arm which only manage to make Chikushodo chuckle softly and lift his hand, to caress his cheek.  
"I would never..." He says with a soft voice, his eyes just as soft as the words leaving his lips. The moment gets broken when sudden cough can be heard from behind them both. Both Deidara and Chikushodo looks against the new sound in the room, their eyes meeting the last person in the room. A handsome man with the same colored eyes and hair as Chikushodo, though his hair much shorter compared to Chikushodo's long locks. Deidara looks at him, curious how they could look so alike, yet...not at all. He soon looks back at the other long haired man in the room when hearing him chuckles again.

"I apologize, I got lost in the moment. Deidara...this is my brother, Tendo." Chikushodo says at the same time as he wraps his free arm around his brother shoulders. Deidara looks at the man in silence, studying him and his expression that didn't seem to let anything show. Deidara smiles at him and lets go of Chikudhodo's arm, he then gracefully bows with his hands infront on him to show his guest respect.  
"I welcome Tendo-dono to our brothel, I hope you enjoy your stay today." He soon sits up straight again and smiles at the man that only seemed to be looking at him in silence until Chikushodo nudges his arm lightly.  
"I'll be sure to Deidara-san." Tendo says after sending a half hearted glare at his younger brother.  
"I'm sorry Deidara, Tendo tends to get shy around gorgeous persons like you." Chikushodo says with a grin, his brother seems to want to protest but in the end gets stopped by the sound of someone knocking on the door. The door carefully slides open the reveal Kurona. She silently gets up from her sitting position and bring the tray of tea to the table while stealing shy glances at Chikushodo, making Deidara smile again. She soon leaves the room again with soft excuse for disturbing them and closes the door.

Deidara carefully picks up the teapot and carefully pours up green tea for his guests, while pulling up his sleeves to make sure they won't get dirty while pouring.  
"Kurona will bring the sake here later, as usual Chikushodo-dono." The blonde says with a faint smile as he put the tea back on the table.  
"professional as always I see..." Chikushodo says with a smile before continuing what he was saying.  
"I can't help but notice that you bought your shamisen Deidara, would you mind playing for this stubborn brother of mine." Tendo sends a glare to his brother but doesn't say anything, while Deidara smiles softly.  
"Of course Chikushodo-dono...anything you want." Deidara says and picks up his instrument with a smile. The blonde makes himself ready before slowly starting to play a beautiful, spellbinding melody. He closes his eyes, hiding it's clear blue color in the process while he plays the strings with graceful ease. Deidara soon gets lost in his own made song, not knowing how much time passes before he is done. Once the song comes to a end, he slowly opens eyes again with a dazed look in them.

He meets Chikushodo's loving eyes with his own dazed ones, knowing the man liked to hear him play. The blonde makes a soft sound when the long haired man puts a arm around his shoulders and bring him into a kiss. Deidara catching a glance of the man's brothers dazed look at the same time as he closes his eyes again to submis to the kiss.

* * *

So...Review? QAQ  
Bye...

01/02/17 Clean up


	4. Chapter 3

So here is another chapter. I know they are all quite short...but it feels easiest to do this at the moment so I don't lose interest.  
Like always, try to enjoy my messy story and I do not own any of the characters... QAQ  
Oh right...warning for sexual thingy at the end... *nods*

* * *

The hours passes in a pleasent mood in the room. After the kiss, Deidara had gotten the sake for his guests to then come back to talk the evening away, or more like Chikushodo talking happily about anything and everything while Deidara and Tendo sometimes voicing their thoughts about the matter they were discussing at the moment. All while Deidara poured up sake for them to enjoy. When they would get bored of talking, Deidara would either get his instrument again to play another song or pick up two beautiful painted fans to entertain them with a alluring dance which he was doing at this very moment. While doing this he could feel both their eyes glued on his slender body, assuring him that he was doing a good job. Some might say that the alluring dance was more erotic if anything and the both men sitting in the room where it were shown, could not deny it with how they seemed to be moving slightly uncomfortably together with the heat present in their eyes while watching the performance in silence, one more obvious about their want then the other.

The Dance slowly comes to a end at the same time as Deidara hears the light sound of applause.  
"Stunning as always, Love!" Chikushodo grins happily.  
Deidara smiles faintly and folds the fans to puts them away before sitting back down beside him on one of the soft cushions around the table.  
"You are too kind." He says softly, his costumer clearly starting to get drunk. Meaning it was soon time for was he was payed for.  
"It's the truth! Don't you agree brother?" Chikushodo suddenly brings in his brother into the conversation that only now seemed to snap him out of his daze, his calm expression immediately back to hide what he was thinking of the world. Tendo looks at his smiling brother for a moment only to then look at Deidara with the same expression as before.  
"Chikushodo is right...it was stunning." He says with a completely straight face. Somehow the lack of emotions sends a faint blush to Deidara's cheeks, the serious look making him quite embarrassed for s unknown reason.  
"Ah...Thank you Tendo-sama...that is very kind of you to say." Deidara says almost shyly.

Chikushodo looks at them both, over and over again before he speaks up.  
"Deidara did you just blush because of my brothers word and not mine? Are you going to cheat on me?" He says with a almost heartbroken voice. Deidara immediately stops blushing and just stares at him for a moment, while he catches a confused look from the mans brother. Deidara smiles softly again and cups his face.  
"Of course not...I'm all yours..." He says with a soft voice to calm him. Chikushodo was clearly drunk and there was no meaning to explaining how it was his job to sleep with others, something he knew Chikushodo knew once he was sober and in his right mind...but right now, in this moment Deidara was his for the night. Chikushodo smiles again and pulls him into a hug, while breathing in Deidara's sweet scent.  
"Mine..." He mumbles into the blondes locks, before moving his head to start trailing kisses down his throat. His drunken mind forgotten that his brother was still in the room.

Chikushodo clings to him tightly, like a child afraid someone would take his toy away. Deidara sighs quietly and gently tangles his left hand into his long orange hair while turning his head against Tendo who still looked calm but yet confused at his brothers behavior.  
"I hate to ask you this, but would you mind leaving now Tendo-dono...?" He says carefully while gently playing with the mans hair.  
"I'll make sure to introduce you to some of the most beautiful ladies here another day if you choose to come by..." He continues with a apologetic smile. Tendo looks at them both before nodding once. He then gets up on his feet and walks to the door, sliding it open. Once it's open he stops in the doorway and glances over his shoulder, meeting Deidara's eyes.  
"I enjoyed the dance and music very much Deidara-san...Take care of my stupid drunk brother..." The man says before sliding the door shut, leaving Deidara bewildered together with the drunken man that was still kissing his neck all while impatiently tugging at his layered Kimono.

Deidara blushes lightly again once the other man was gone, the calm expression while praising him like that throws Deidara off, making him again feel quite embarrassed. He doesn't have much more time think about it any longer as he lets out a surprised gasp suddenly when getting pushed down on his back. Chikushodo hovers over him with a dazed expression and the smell of alcohol leaving his panting mouth. Deidara doesn't make any sign to stop him as Chuikushodo moves his hands to eagerly undress Deidara's slender figure while Deidara carefully undoes Chikushodo's long pony tail. He watches how the mans hair seems to cascade down around them like it's attempting to hide them both from the rest of the world. As the blonde looks up at the man over himself, Deidara chooses study his handsome face. One day this very man would make one lucky lady happy, he knew this because the man had share some of his happiness with him...and that was just a little bit of what he can share. Chikushodo starts to undo his own black kimono once he had opened up Deidara's, leaving the blonde to his own thoughts. Catching his eyes, he sees Chiku look at his now fully naked body with hungry, almost starving looking eyes. Deidara smiles and cups his cheek before lifting up his head to gently give him a slow, loving kiss. Chikushodo was a good man and he would never regret meeting him in this lifetime. He soon feels Chiku kiss him back eagerly when suddenly he can sense his mind trailing off to the mans older brother he just met today. All while his body continues to move on instinct. That intriguing man...

* * *

So...I will do my best to make the story better, I'm trying my best to figure how it should be at the moment. Uhm...Reveiws are as always welcomed...Bye... QAQ  
01/02/17 Clean up


	5. Chapter 4

Next one, like always I have not much to say...I mean...I hope you like it and it would make me really happy if you guys do, but I truly don't expect much from this story either so...Enjoy... QAQ  
I don't own any of the character in the story.  
Right...warning for sexual things again...!

* * *

The room is barely lit by the lone candle near the window, making large shadows dance on the wall thanks to the small fire. The shadows being of the two naked men the room, the blonde in the others lap and hands gently placed on his shoulders while the other has his arms around the blonde, pressing their equally hot bodies close together. Soft moans and quick breathing is the only thing that can be heard in the room besides the sound of skin slapping together everytime the blonde sits down again in their intese yet slow intercourse. This were the usually thing that happened in this sinful house, what they all got payed for to do, to give theor costumers that they wanted and desired. Deidara were lucky enough to get must of the pleasent and kind hearted costumers, but that didn't mean he didn't get any of the other kinds. Their animalic play continued as Deidara gets pushed back down on the futon, his sensetive skin meeting the soft fabric on the sheets as Chikushodo climbs over him again, thrusting deeply into his hole. Deidara wraps his arms around his neck and moans out his name, the only time he didn't add a honorific title to his name being at these times.

Sex where never something that made him feel anything bust pain or pleasure, depened on what the customer wanted. Sex had no meaning to him and the rest of the people in this place, it is their way to survive in the cruel world, to get what they needed. Sex were nothing more the a job since the first time. They said his first customer would be gently...he wasn't, not that he could ask him to stop. In this place you were not your own, you were the person your guest wants you to be, however hard it is...it is what it is. But a few rare times he would get people like this man, Chikushodo. A man that wanted to know him and were one of the most caring and gentle love makers, something he truely has come to appreciate in his life.

Moaning becomes louder and the breathing quicker as they get both close to their end. Deidara opens his up til now closed eyes and looks up at the pleasured face of the kind man over him. Chikushodo meet his eyes with his own dark grey once, their breathes mixing together in the air between them before Chikushodo closes the distance and captures Deidara's swollen lips in another heated his while his thrusting gets faster messing, a usual sign he was getting close. Deidara makes this moans louder and sound more erotic into their kiss, to fake his own pleasure all while knowing he would cum with his nightly lover, his trained body knowing what it's suppose to do. Chikushodo's thrusting gets faster again as he seems to get more excited by the sounds the blonde made because of him. The man soon breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against the blondes and looking into his eyes with one might say love but the blonde would immidently disagree and say soomething about the heat of the moment.

Chikushodo suddenly tenses up with a low groan at the same time as Deidara feels his hole gets filled up with his warm seeds, making him not a seconf later cum too with a erotic cry of the mans name. They both pant quickly while looking dazed into each others eyes, a loving kiss soon shared between them. After a short while Chiku breaks the kiss and leans back to pull out, making the blonde moan low in loss. Once he had pulled fully out, he drops down on the futon and pulls the blonde close to his naked, warm body before pulling the blanket over them both.  
"I'm going to buy you out of this place and take you as my bride...you'll see..." He suddenly mumbles out quietly after a few minutes of complete silence. Deidara smiles faintly and hugs the man close, knowing he meant well.  
"I'm a man, Chikushodo...I can't be a bride..." He answer him quietly, lightly placing small kisses on the crook of his neck.  
"That won't stop me...I have already decided..." He says with a strange determination in his voice, prehaps he was starting to sober up? Deidara sighs softly at the mans weird sweet talk.

"Your famlily wouldn't accept it..." His voice starts to get lighter, tired from the day and the day before. He hears Chikshodo snorts softly at this, sending a tired smile to his lips.  
"It's not their choice...besides my brother would help me if I asked." He say, pride and trust shinning through his words.  
"You mean Tendo-dono...?" Deidara tries his best to not perk up when Chikushodo mentioned his brother. The man had left a weirdly big impression on the blonde and he couldn't put a finger on how he managed to...it made him quite curious if anything.  
"Yes...He might seem cold...but he won't judge..." He says with a fond smile, clearly close to his brother. Deidara can't help but smile again at this, happy that the man with him had someone he trusted that much, such a strong bond.  
"He seems like a great man...I would love to meet him again, Chikushodo-dono..." He talks quietly, a sign that he was already nearly asleep and if that wasn't enough he soon after let out a soft yawn. Chiku chuckles softly at this and presses a kiss against his scalp, his hug tighter again.  
"I'll make sure to bring him again sometime then if it pleased you that much...now, sleep Love...The dreams are waiting for you..." He mumbles into his soft blonde hair. Deidara hums softly in anwser and closes his eyes.  
"Oyasuminasai, Chikushodo-dono..." He mumbles under his soft breath, making Chiku smile and also closes his eyes to join in.  
"Oyasuminasai, Sweet Dei..."

* * *

So that was the end of chapter 4, I hope it's not too weird...probably is tho...oh well...Please leave reveiws, I love to know what you think...Bye QAQ


	6. Chapter 5

Next ooooooooone...it took surprisingly longer to write this one...I'm really bad at this, aren't I?  
Anyway I don't own any of the character, enjoy. (QAQ)

* * *

Sun light sips through the wooden windows in the room, landing on the beautiful blonde peaceful face. His eyes gently flutters open as he wakes up with a soft pleased sigh, not been feeling this rested in weeks, which seemed quite strange. The blonde carefully sits up on the futon, which makes the wool blanket slip off his upper body. He glances around in the empty room until his eyes lands on a small piece of paper brushing against his fingers tips, he curiously picks up what he now sees is a note with small graceful Kanji letters. He carefully lifts it up and brushes back his blonde locks away from his face to be able to probably read it.  
"Ohayo Love, you seemed really excuasted this morning so I decided not to wake you up this morning to bid goodbye. I also told your the house to let you sleep in to rest up. Thank you for the lovely evening and I can't wait until next time...-Yours Truly Chikushodo Pein-"  
Deidara smiles faintly and first now notice a beautiful blue flower that was lying on the floor where the note had earlier been. A Hydrangea, if he wasn't wrong to convey thankfulness for his time. He picks it up carefully and bring it to his nose, smelling the calming light scent of the flower with a soft smile.  
"That sweet man..." He says to no one at the same time as he carefully gets up from his bedding, the blanket slipping off his fully naked body. Stretching out his tired body he then looks around in the room to find one of his more casual kimono's to put on, planning to take a relaxing bath. One the way to the bathes he walks past his room, gently placing the glower he were gifted with in one of his rooms vases. He studies the multiple small flowers that makes it look like one big one, Chiku would often leave him one after his visits, making him wonder where he got them from...after all, he never arrived with them. The though makes him chuckles softly when thinking about his guest mysterious flowers, he had to ask him one day or perhaps he should let the magic stay? The thoughts continues as he makes his way to the baths, a smile on his lips at the amusing thought...

* * *

One week, it's been one week since Chikushodo and his brother visit the brothel together and for the past week Chikushodo had came once to visit Deidara, but without his bother. Once or twice under that visit Deidara thoughts would travel to the brother and make him nearly ask Chikushodo about the man but he quickly decided not to. Talking about another man in the presences of his costumers would be a horrible and insensitive thing to do. He was after all, only his at that moment they are together. That day had been long and pretty weird for Deidara, as he was not used to think about someone like that, making him confused and a little worried that it was something wrong with him. A sigh leaves his lips as he walks through the corridors gracefully.  
'How very confusing...' He thinks to himself to one of the guest rooms. Kurona had told him that he apparently had a new customer this day and had booked him a few days ago. it was quite a long time ago he actually got someone new because of his price. Some noble most had seen him around the brothel while visiting one of the other or perhaps he saw him on his usual walks out in town. There were actually quite a lot possibility's when he thought about it, maybe he had been told about by some of his other customers and got recommended...though most of them were quite possessive with him so maybe not.

Deidara doesn't even seem to realize when he sits down in front of the sliding door to the guest room and lets out another deep sigh until he hears a deep sigh from the other side of it, immediately tensing up in surprise when recognizing it.  
"That's quite the long sigh, Deidara-san..." It says. The blonde blinks confused and carefully slides up the door only to meet the earth brown eyes Chikushodo's brother Tendo.  
"Tendo-dono..." He slips out in surprise but quickly gathers himself again.  
"I didn't expect to see you quite this soon...did you come to take up my offer?" The blonde says with a smile and gracefully gets up and takes a step into the room, sliding the door closed behind himself.  
"I did..." He nods and follows the blonde as he sits down beside him and picks up the tea pot that was already prepared on the table, probably Kurona's doing.  
"Oh, have you seen anyone you like? I would gladly introduce you to her if so..." The blonde says with a smile while pouring up the tea into one of the cup for his guest.  
"I have seen one...but I won't need any introduction." Tendo nods in thanks and picks up the cup to carefully take a sip of the steaming tea.  
"You've already met, who is it? Yukina perhaps?" He tilts his head and looks at the man after he had put the tea pot back down. Deidara blinks once again surprised when for the first time hears his guest chuckle, softly but still noticeable. While being slightly dazed by this new thing, he feels the mans large hand gently run through his long hair. He lifts his head that still were on the tea cup and meets the amused eyes of the man that had been on his mind for a week.  
"You are surprisingly dense, Deidara...I'm sitting with the person I'm interested with at this very moment..." A faint smile gracing his already handsome face. Blinks once, twice as a warm feeling fills the pit of his stomach, something new yet again.  
'So very strange...' Goes through his mind at the moment, not knowing if he liked the confusing feeling or not. Maybe he was sick?  
"Excuse me...what?" He says unintelligent, confused that he were so surprised about this, it wasn't exactly the first time he had gotten a new costumer like that. He snaps out of his arguing mind when hearing that soft chuckles again, the man now leaning into his open palm while watching his every every reaction.  
"I'm saying that from today onward I'll be your customer...please take care me Deidara-san..." Thoughts runs through his mind but only one stands out from the rest.  
'What will Chikushodo-dono think...?'

* * *

And it's done again sorry they are so short *bows head in shame*...Reviews is highly appreciated...I hope you all liked it QAQ


	7. Chapter 6

The 6th chapter, weird things is going on.  
I don't own any of the character as you guys most already know... .

* * *

Two days had passed since Tendo had visit for the first time as a real costumer. It had been a...surprisingly good time. The day had gone by with the man telling him stories about his family and life while sometime throwing in some light questions about Deidara, like his favorite flower or what he liked to do. Just the fact that he asked him about these things were quite...heart warming as he were not used to being questioned by his costumers in that way, not even Chikushodo who were ones of the most kindest men he had the pleasure to know did that. He had also served him sake through his stories and preformed a dance for him to watched when he got asked and at the end of the night...he left. He didn't stay the night or sleep with him, leaving Deidara stunned and confused. The thing he were payed to do and been prepared for didn't happen with the charming man, all the man did were placing a light kiss on his hand and cheek before thanking him for a lovely evening and then...left.

Days after, he could still find himself getting lost in thoughts as he tries to figure out what he had done to displeasure his guest or if he just realized that he weren't a fit to what he wanted? Maybe he were not alright with being with a man or that he didn't look Japanese...were he too exotic for his taste perhaps? A soft sigh would leave his red lips every time he couldn't come up with a real answer to these question, but then again if any of the thought were true he probably wouldn't see Tendo again. A knots forms in his chest as he realize this, making him stop in the middle of cleaning himself in the baths. With a confused look, he lightly places a hand over his heart and looks down on his white skin. What was this uncomfortable feeling that suddenly made itself know? He had lost customer before...so why did it feel like this?

quickly he lifted the bowel of water and poured over his head, like it would suddenly clear his mind from the troubling thoughts which it of course didn't. A second sigh leaves him as he stands up to leave the baths, done cleaning himself. Chikushodo would come this day and Deidara had to make sure he that his thoughts didn't mess up his behavior with his favorite guest or make the blonde slip and ask him something about his brother...

* * *

A couple of hours later Deidara can be seen waiting for his costumer in one of the beautiful guest rooms. Deidara had always found it relaxing to get there before his costumers, no need for the long and honestly useless greeting but it was something that had to be done. But by waiting for them gave him time to just to gather himself and relax, of course not enough to lose his posture but enough to clear his head.

Foot steps can be heard getting closer to the room he currently were in, but quickly passes by in a hurry. By the sound of it, it was one of the children walking into "mothers" room just beside the one he was in. Soft voices slipping through the thin walls separating the rooms as they talk.  
"He is awfully drunk, I don't know what to do!" A small girl can be heard saying, obviously not used to this happening. The older woman, snorts softly and anwsers her with a bored tone.  
"It's up to Dei to take care of him, that is why he is here isn't it?" She says, the words slowly sinking into Deidara's mind.  
'Ah...something most have happened again...oh my...' Deidara sighs softly, it was one of those days no wonder Chiku was late. The conversation continues without Deidara listening to it as he already knew what it was about. Soon the young girl can be heard leaving and hurrying past the door, probably to get Chikushodo and lead him to the room.

"Dei." The old woman's voice sounds loudly through the wall, making Deidara turn his head to it.  
"Yes Mother?" Deidara anwsers, already knowing what she was about to say.  
"Don't scream, it will disturb the other costumers." She says with no emotions, it was all business after all. Deidara smiles amused at this, she would always say the same like he didn't already know that. He soon after leans forward in a graceful bow against the wall.  
"Yes Mother..." The woman lets out a soft grunt and a mumble resembling a 'Good boy' before she can be heard leaving the room too, walking away from him. It was quite funny how she always left when this happened, almost like she actually cared about her whores, which they all knew in the house that she didn't. Another sighs leaves the exotic blondes red lips as he turns back against the sliding doors. Chiku would soon arrive with the girl he didn't know...poor thing had to handle him this drunk. He shakes his head lightly and now notices the loud foot steps getting close.  
'He's here...' He thinks with a faint smile as the doors opens up quickly. Chikushodo's usually collected and smiling face in something close to a expression of hate and agony, the girl standing behind him with a frighted look. Deidara makes a soft wave with his hand, telling her to leave as Chiku closes the door behind himself. Deidara only continues to smile as he reaches up both of his arms against him like he is offering him to join him in a loving hug.  
"Welcome back Animal-dono..." He gently says to the man in front of him.

* * *

So...Done, I'm sorry it took so long. Writers block and stuff...  
I hope it's good enough and well likes. As always are review welcomes and highly wanted...thank you... *bows*


	8. Chapter 7

So I didn't really have any idea where I was going with this story, but I'm actually starting to get some...so hopefully it turns out somewhat close to alright...Enjoy.  
I don't own any of the characters...don't kill me... QAQ

* * *

 **Pain...**

 **Heat...**

 **Excuastion...**

 **Agony...**

All these words seems to swim around in Deidara's mind as the man over him hit him over his back again. Fully naked he lies there on the futon they would usually make love on, only to get whipped over and **over** again. With every new hit he could feel his body twitch in agonizing pain against his will but never could screams be heard leaving his parted red lips. No blood had been spilled yet but with the red and blue lines running over his skin on his back in all directions, looking almost like a spider web. Bleeding might had been better. Another mark joins the others as the man hits the pained blonde once more with what he had before seen as skin from a animal made into a hard whip.

Deidara turns his head, a weak try to distract himself from the pain. His eyes stops when seeing the many pieces of broken clay in the corner of the room. It was what was left of the cup he had served earlier to his dear guest only to be thrown away and shatter...He will have to replace them. As his mind wanders he fails to notice how the whipping soon comes to a end, not that the pain seems to numb.

Suddenly something wet lands on his burning wounds, making his twitch lightly again. Panting, Deidara turns his head to look over his own shoulder and looks up at the man. Chiku- No...Animal had his head long, his bangs hiding his eyes and his shoulders shaking. He is clenching his together like he is in pain as his tears continues to pour down from his well hidden eyes.  
"Why...why do I always..." He speaks low, choking out the quiet words.  
'Ah...' Deidara thinks and carefully carefully gets up on his knees to be able to face his customer properly.

The blonde carefully lifts his shaking hands and cups the mans face, lightly using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.  
"My poor hurt Animal...I'm here for you...I'm yours..." Talks softly to the emotional wounded man. Animal keep shedding his tears as he grabs the blondes wrists, much more gently then when he had hit him repeatably. As his back might not bleed, his heart is for the poor man. All his life he had grown up getting over shined and compared to his older brother. Never good enough, never loved for what he done and for what he am. It had broke him so deeply that another person woke inside of him, the one that took all the pain, the anger and sorrow...Animal.

"I'm not enough..." Deidara smiles softly and moves one of the hands to gently stroke his hair in a calming manner.  
"You are and have always been...always..." The blonde mumbles. He holds back a pain gasp as he gets pulled into a bone crushing hug, the man mumbling soft apologize as he trails kisses over the hurt blonde. Deidara just continues to hush him softly and hug him close, whispering sweet nothings into the wounded beasts ear to calm his pain and tell him that he is already forgiven.

The blondes mind wonders as they sit there if Tendo knew about his own brothers struggles, if he knew the mental torture he had to go through everyday...or if Chikushodo managed to hide it from him. From what he could understand, both Chiku and Animal did not blame their brother for this but they couldn't either deny their jealousy of the older man. Deidara quickly gets pulled away from his thoughts as he so gently gets laid down on the soft futon. Animal had started to sober up and finally begins to understand how badly he had hurt the blonde this time, were clearly feeling guilty. Seeing this sends another reassuring smile to Deidara's lips. He lightly lifts his right hand again and caress his cheek as he speaks.  
"Shhh...it's alright...I'm alright...there is nothing to worry about, My poor beast..." He continues to smile despite the agonizing pain when lying on his back. Animal looks down at the blonde, meeting his eyes with such love that only a innocent soul could bare.

Ah how he wished he could save this poor creature from his pain, from his misery. This was not something he deserved. The beast dips his head down again to trial such loving kisses on his neck and throat as Deidara wraps a arm around his neck. He closes his eyes with a pained look now that his face was hidden and kisses the mans head.  
'Oh please god help this man...help him get free of the shackles holding him down to this pain of his...please...' Deidara prays for the man he so desperately hugs.

Animal gently makes him remove his arms from around him before leaning down to trap the blonde in heated kiss, wanting to ease his pain with pleasure and love. Deidara notice how Animal starts to position himself over him and gently grabs his right leg to lift it up, the blonde bends his legs to follow his moments. He wants to help him, take away all his troubles and if the pain and pleasure was the answer to this...he would not hesitate to offer himself...

* * *

Another chapter done, I'm pretty sure it's the shortest one until now...but it felt like the right place to stop...so please pleaseeeee...don't kill me...  
I really hope it's enough and it turned out readable...so enjoy so much as you can and I really love to get a reveiw...bye.


End file.
